Graystar's Story
by XxfnafgirlxX
Summary: Discover how Graykit became leader of Mountainclan.
1. Splashkit and Graykit

I don't own Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Graykit raised her head, the sleep that was clouding her eyes now gone. She stood up and stretched, revealing tiny, thorn-sharp teeth. Her brother, Splashkit, jumped up beside her. "Moontail, can we go outside?" he asked their mother.

Moontail opened an eye. "No. You kits were being troublemakers last night, remember?" she meowed.

Sandyfur sat up and started grooming herself. "Oh, let the kits have some fun! Remember when you were young? You wanted to go out and play!" she purred.

"I guess so," Moontail sighed. "Alright, go have your fun."

"Yay!" Graykit mewed. "Thanks, Sandyfur!" She turned around and shot out through the entrance of the nursery.

Splashkit came out behind her. "Look!" he hissed. "We should hide behind the entrance to camp and attack someone!"

She nodded to her brother. They raced across the grass and crouched beside the barrier, each kit on each side. As Bearclaw padded in, both kits screeched, "Mountainclan, attack!"

They leaped onto Bearclaw's back and sank their teeth in, gently clawing his pelt. "Oh, no!" he cried.

Rosewhisker padded past them with Crowtail by her side. "Don't kill him," Rosewhisker giggled.

Bearclaw stood up and shook off the kits. Graykit fell to the ground with a thump. "No fair!" she mewed. "We were about to win!"

Splashkit nodded. "Well, warriors have duties," Bearclaw pointed out. "I have to get to mine." He picked up the bundle of moss he had been carrying and walked away.

"Hmmph," Graykit huffed, flattening her grey ears.

"Look, Graykit! It's Otterpaw and Ripplepaw!" Splashkit meowed. "Let's ask them how being an apprentice is."

"Yeah!" she agreed. They trotted over to the two apprentices and chattered away.


	2. Fox?

I don't own Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter does. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Moontail! When are we gonna be apprentices, huh? When, when?" Graykit jumped in circles around her mother's paws.

"When the time comes," Moontail murmured. "Soon."

She sighed. "Fine…"

"Momma, what happened to daddy?" Splashkit asked, tilting his head.

Moontail's eyes widened and she stiffened. Graykit shoved her brother with her shoulder. "Shut up, Splashkit!" she hissed.

Splashkit flattened his ears. "I-I'll be in the nursery," Moontail stammered as she padded off to the nursery, tail trailing behind her.

Graykit turned and glared at him. He frowned. "W-What?" he looked at his paws and she sighed. "I have a _great_ idea!" Splashkit's ears perked up, eyes wide. He looked around and whispered, "We can sneak out of camp."

"No!" Graykit gasped. "We're not allowed to! What if we get caught?"

"We won't," Splashkit promised. His green eyes shined mischievously. "Come on! Don't be a boring mouse-brain."

 _I'm not a boring mouse-brain!_ She narrowed her blue eyes. "Fine! I'll go," Graykit nodded.

"Okay, wait until no one is looking."

They both looked around. Everyone seemed to be talking or sharing a piece of prey, not paying any attention to the kits. "Go!" Graykit nudged her brother forward.

He stumbled forward and ran out of the entrance, Graykit following. She skidded to a halt. "Hide behind that bush!" she hissed. "I smell…" Besides the new, strong smells of the mountains, she could smell a patrol of Pebblefur, Redfur, and Fawnpelt.

Both kits dived into the bush, trembling in fear of being caught. Pebblefur padded past them, carrying a huge squirrel in his jaws. Fawnpelt and Redfur tagged behind him, each carrying three mice. Once they had gone, Graykit crawled out and shook her pelt. Splash-kit stood beside her. "Okay, let's follow their scent trail," he mewed.

They followed the hunting patrol's scent trail to a grassy area that smelled strongly of mouse. "This must be mouse-place," Graykit murmured. "The elders talk about this place a lot, and who caught the biggest mouse."

Splashkit wrinkled his nose. "Can you smell something else?" he asked. "It stinks!"

Graykit lifted her muzzle and sniffed the air. She shuddered and nodded. "That's gross," she growled.

Suddenly, a loud snarl came from behind them. They froze and turned around slowly. There stood a big, russet-furred fox with a torn ear, drool dripping from its jaws.


	3. Swim for your life!

I don't own Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter does. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The fox bared its teeth at them, growling. "Run!" Splashkit screeched. He turned and fled.

Graykit gulped and ran after him. The fox let out a high-pitched bark and pounded after them. "Run back and go on the left side!" she panted as she ran. "We'll confuse it!"

"O-Okay!" Splashkit agreed.

She turned and went to the right of the fox. It looked at her and her brother and curled its lip, clearly annoyed. "I-I think I see the lake the warriors are always talking about!" Splashkit yowled. "Let's go there!"

 _Oh, Starclan, help us!_ They put on a burst of speed and dived into the lake without thinking. Icy water dragged her down. Graykit flailed her paws and reached the surface, gasping for breath. Splashkit was beside her, eyes wide. "I told you this was a bad idea!" she hissed.

At the shore, the fox snapped at them and lashed its tail. It turned around and padded off. "We can't leave the water," Graykit panted. "It'll know that we left."

"I-I know," her brother mewed. His eyes were full of guilt and regret. "I'm so sorry, Graykit! This is all m-my fault! I should've listened to-"

"It's okay," she sighed.

A wave splashed over her head and dragged her down. Graykit clawed at the water, terrified, her lungs screaming. Her head met the top and she started breathing hard. "Ok, I think the fox might be gone. When it is, we should run back to camp," she suggested.

"Good idea," Splashkit nodded.

Both kits started swimming back to shore, shivering.


	4. Miststar

I don't own Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Once they both reached the shore, the kits huddled together, shivering. "W-Where's the camp?" Splashkit asked, his mew turning into a wail.

"M-Maybe a patrol w-will co-come and find us?" Graykit replied. "Surely Miststar has sent out a s-s-s-search party…" Splashkit nodded and shuddered.

After about twenty minutes of waiting by the shore, a patrol appeared, made up of Milky-fur, Cottonfur, and Littletail appeared. "There they are!" Cottonfur exclaimed.

The patrol raced over to them and gasped. "You kits are wet! Have you been swim-ming?" Milkyfur growled.

"Oh, your mother is going to claw your ears off!" Littletail shook her head, disappointed.

"Were so s-sorry!" Graykit cried. The warriors glanced at each other and carried the kits all the way back to camp.

At the camp, Moontail raced to them and started sniffing them and checking for wounds. "I can't believe you left the camp!" she yowled. "You're going to be in so much trouble by Miststar…"

The dark grey leader appeared by her side. He smiled and meowed, "Don't worry, kits. You're not in trouble."

"Huh?" Splashkit and Graykit said in unison.

"What?" Moontail turned and glared daggers at the Mountainclan leader. "B-But… they escaped!"

"We saw a fox!" Graykit burst out. She clamped her jaws shut and hunched her shoulders. "Oops…"

Miststar's eyes widened. "Where? No, never mind," his yellow eyes flashed with panic. "I want a patrol to search for the fox. Lilywhisker, take Pebblefur, Rosewhisker, and Littletail." Lilywhisker gathered the cats and they headed out of camp.

"Now, please, tell me why you left camp?" he asked. "You know you're not allowed to, right?"

"Yes…" Splashkit sighed. "I'm sorry! It's my fault—I'm the one who wanted to leave! I forced Graykit to."

 _Yeah…_ She thought. "Will we still be able to be apprentices?" Graykit asked quietly.

Miststar exchanged a glance with Moontail. "I'll talk about it with your mother," he told them. "Meet me in my den, Moontail. You two go to the nursery."

"Yes, Miststar," Graykit and Splashkit sighed, dipping their heads.

They turned and started to trudge back to the nursery. "I wish we never left camp!" Gray-kit muttered.


	5. The story of the fox

I don't own Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Splashkit and Graykit kneaded their paws on the ground. Moontail took a deep breath and meowed, "You will be apprentices."

"But, of course, when the time comes," Miststar pointed out.

Graykit's eyes widened. "Oh, thank you, Miststar!" she purred.

The two kits jumped in circles excitedly. "Miststar!" A voice called from behind the leader.

"I have to go," Miststar meowed. He flicked his tail and left.

"Tell me," Moontail mewed, "what you did when you saw that fox?" Panic and fear edged her mew.

"You say it," Splashkit hissed.

"Fine," she huffed. "Well, we went to mouse-place and we smelled something stinky." Graykit wrinkled her nose. "Anyways, we turned around and it was the fox. So, we ran and then split up-"

"You _split up_!?" Moontail screeched. "That was a terrible idea!"

Graykit shook her head. "So, anyways….we split up and ran on opposite sides of the fox and confused it. _Then_ , we ran together to the lake and jumped in. We didn't swim very far, and after that the fox left and we huddled on the shore. That's when the patrol found us."

Moontail covered both kits in licks. "Oh, you little troublemakers!" she snarled.

"We're really sorry…" Splashkit whimpered.

Their mother just sighed and shook her head. " _Never_ do that again! You scared me out of my fur, you know that? I bet even the Shadeclan cats could hear me." Graykit purred with amusement.


	6. Apprentices at last! (Part 1)

I don't own Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Graypaw, your mentor will be Pebblefur," Miststar announced.

She shyly padded over to the grey-furred tom and touched noses with him as the cats of Mountainclan cheered her new name. Graypaw sat beside him, looking up at her brother happily. "Splashpaw," Miststar continued. "Your mentor will be Bearclaw."

Splashpaw bounced to Bearclaw and touched noses. The leader called the meeting to an end as the cats congratulated the two apprentices. "Should we go on a tour of the territory?" Pebblefur asked.

"Yes!" Graypaw squealed.

Bearclaw nodded. He flicked his tail, meaning for them to follow, and padded through the entrance tunnel. "I'm so excited!" Splashpaw whispered to Graypaw as they followed the warrior.

 _This seems…familiar,_ Graypaw thought bitterly. She noticed that the two mentors were leading them to the mouse-place. "So," Pebblefur began, "this is where the mice come to breed. Of course, we call this the mouse-place because of that. We hunt here as well—obviously." He smiled.

Graypaw tasted the air and the scent of plump mice bathed her tongue. She licked her lips and asked, "Don't the mice _know_ were here and leave? Don't they get scared, I mean?"

Bearclaw shrugged. "Mice are stupid," he replied. "Okay, let's go see the lake."

They went on towards the lake. Graypaw bounded over and lapped up some water. Splashpaw did the same, swishing his tail. "The lake," Bearclaw meowed. He pointed with his tail to a stream of water leading up to a mountain. "Up there is the Moonpool, where the medicine cats meet up-"

"Every half moon!" Splashpaw finished. Bearclaw looked at him and the young cat flattened his ears. "S-Sorry…"

Pebblefur turned and started padding down a small slope. "Let's go to the Great Oaks," he mewed quickly.

Graypaw bounded over to catch up with her mentor. "Have you ever had an apprentice before?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "You're my first."

She looked ahead and gasped, stopping in her tracks. Splashpaw crashed into her and she stumbled forward. "Hey! Move," he growled. He looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened. "I never knew trees could be that big!"

"That's what they all say," Bearclaw purred. "Come on." He walked forward.

Three giant oak trees towered over a big small clearing. Graypaw sniffed around the clearing. "Where's the Shadeclan border, Pebblefur?"

"Up ahead," he meowed.

The four cats started walking forwards. It took a few minutes to reach a strong-smelling clump of grass. "That's the border," Pebblefur explained. "You don't want to mess with Shadeclan cats." He shuddered. "They're hearts are as dark as their Clan name. Once, an apprentice strayed over the border and never came back."

Graypaw's fur bristled. She crouched down in fear. "W-What?"

Splashpaw shouldered past her. "Ha! I'm not scared of any Shadeclan cats!" he yowled.

"Are you sure about that, kitty?" a raspy voice came from the other side of the border. A black cat with a white muzzle and tail appeared.

"Nightstar, they're just apprentices," Bearclaw glared at the leader. "Leave them be." He clawed the ground.

A white apprentice with orange stripes landed beside him. "Ha! They have to get protected by their mentors? What kind of apprentices are _they_?" she laughed.

Graypaw narrowed her eyes. "We're not getting protected by our mentors!" she hissed. "They're just telling your… _leader_ to back off."

Pebblefur rested his tail on her shoulder. "We'll be on our way now," he meowed calmly, quickly spraying the border. "Let's go." Bearclaw and Splashpaw padded away with Pebblefur. Graypaw flung a last look over her shoulder at the apprentice. She bared her teeth and bounded after her Clanmates.


	7. Apprentices at last! (2) Prey Stealers?

I don't own Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter does. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Graypaw nudged the rest of the thrush to her brother. He swallowed the mouthful he took and looked at her. Splashpaw blinked and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe how rude Shadeclan cats are!" she explained angrily.

"Well, we _are_ enemies," Splashpaw pointed out.

She hunched her shoulders and kneaded the ground. Cottonfur, Duskfur, Crowtail, and Flamepaw burst into camp. Graypaw and Splashpaw jumped up, fur bristling. Miststar rushed out of his den with the deputy, Lilywhisker, close behind. "What happened?" he asked.

"Shadeclan cats stole our prey!" Flamepaw yowled.

"What?" Lilywhisker gasped. "Those fox-hearts!"

"How do you know?" the leader tilted his head slightly.

"I saw feathers scattered on the ground of our side of the territory," Duskfur explained. "There was blood spattered on the ground and it reeked of Shadeclan."

"Oh, and I saw a tail going behind a bush on the Shadeclan border," Crowtail added.

Cottonfur narrowed his eyes. "I knew they would do this someday."

"See? Told you!" Graypaw hissed as Splashpaw lowered his head.

Miststar nodded. "Show me, Duskfur."

"Yes, Miststar," Duskfur mewed, dipping his head and bounding out of camp with the leader close behind.

Graypaw and Splashpaw raced over to the other apprentices. "Does this mean we'll have a battle?" he asked Icepaw.

"I don't think so," she replied doubtfully.

"I hope we will!" Graypaw switched her gaze over to the cat who had spoken, Ripplepaw. "I won't mind clawing some Shadeclan ears."

Pebblefur and Bearclaw went to them. "Battle training," Bearclaw growled. "Now. _Go_." He turned and sped out of the tunnel.

Graypaw and her brother exchanged a surprised glance. "Sorry about him," Pebblefur meowed, flattened his ears. "He can get a little…" He searched for the word, "rude when there's a battle…"

"It's fine!" Graypaw smiled.

She and her brother raced out of the entrance tunnel to the training area. "Now," Pebblefur began, "we're going to learn a new battle move."


	8. A Battle!

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"The cats I want to go to the battle are," Miststar meowed as he stood on top of Highrock, "Fawnpelt, Redfur, Crowtail, Rosewhisker, Ripplepaw, and Icepaw."

"What?" Splashpaw gasped. "Why not us?"

"We haven't learned many battle moves," Graypaw told him.

He sat up straight and puffed out his chest. "I don't need training!" Splashpaw growled. "I'm strong."

"I'll lead you," he meowed.

The leader jumped down from Highrock as the cats said their goodbyes. He let out a yowl and raced out of the tunnel, Mountainclan cats streaming after him. Otterpaw and Flamepaw came to stand beside Graypaw and Splashpaw. "Not fair!" the orange tom complained. " _I'm_ trained!"

Duskfur sat beside his apprentice. "Yes," he murmured, "but incase the Shadeclan cats come to camp, you're here to protect it."

Flamepaw's green eyes shined. "You're right!" he jumped up. "Otterpaw, let's go battle train by the apprentices' den!" He turned and ran off.

"Uh…bye," Otterpaw said, trotting slowly after her denmate.

"Flamepaw's right," Splashpaw sighed. "We've had battle training and we can protect our Clan! It's just not fair." He looked at his paws.

Graypaw set her tail on his shoulder as she searched for words to cheer up her brother. Whiskerdawn, the medicine cat, padded out of the den and spotted the two apprentices. Graypaw looked up at her, her eyes pleading. Whiskerdawn walked over and meowed, "Splashpaw, could you help me gather herbs?"

Splashpaw looked at her. "But… I'm not a medicine cat!" he protested.

"And no one said you were, did they?" Whiskerdawn replied. He opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted. "Besides, this is another way of helping your Clanmates. Let's go." She flicked her tail, nodded to Graypaw, and padded away with Splashpaw trudging slowly after her.


	9. (Map of the territory)

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Mountainclan

Leader: Miststar—dark grey tom, yellow eyes

Deputy: Lilywhisker—light tabby she-cat, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Whiskerdawn—light brown she-cat, blue eyes

Warriors

Bearclaw: dark brown tom, yellow eyes

Fawnpelt: dusty brown she-cat, green eyes

Milkyfur: creamy-white she-cat, amber eyes

Crowtail: black tom, yellow eyes

Pebblefur: darkish grey tom, green eyes

Redfur: russet tom, green eyes

Rosewhisker: white she-cat with grey spots, pink eyes

Duskfur: light brown tom with pale-ish underbelly, amber eyes

Cottonfur: white tom with light grey muzzle, green eyes

Littletail: small brown she-cat, amber eyes

Birdwing: brown she-cat with white ears, blue eyes (Mother of Lionkit, Leafkit, and Shrewkit)

Ottersplash: light brown she-cat, green eyes

Icetail: white she-cat, blue eyes

Ripplefur: grey tom, blue eyes

Flamewhisker: fiery orange tom, green eyes

Apprentices

Graypaw: very light grey she-kit, blue eyes

Splashpaw: white tom with grey paws, green eyes

Queens

Sandyfur: pale she-cat, yellow eyes (mother of Leafkit, Lionkit, and Shrewkit) Mate: Duskfur

Moontail: light grey she-cat with dark grey underbelly, blue eyes (mother of Graypaw and Splashpaw, isn't a warrior because doesn't like the idea of fighting. Mate died in battle) DECEASED

Elders

Pouncefur: black tom, amber eyes

Snowywing: white she-cat splashed with cream spots, yellow eyes

Pinkheart: lightish pink she-cat, amber eyes

Territory

Mountains towering over them with a forest below them. Below is the Clan territory, though the Moonpool is on the mountains


	10. Ripplepaw!

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Graypaw landed on the ground perfectly with a low thud. She looked up, blue eyes flashing with triumph and tail lashing. "I won!" she exclaimed. "Wait, I _won_?" She gasped and bounced in circles.

"Great job!" Pebblefur purred.

"Yeah," Bearclaw agreed less enthusiastically. He glanced at Splashpaw who was flipping over a rock with his claw. "You forgot to go on your hind paws."

Splashpaw guiltily looked away. "He did great," Graypaw mewed, giving her brother a lick between the ears. "Everyone makes mistakes, right?"

Pebblefur's whiskers twitched. "I think you two deserve a nice meal," he meowed.

"No, can we hunt first? To make up for my mistake, please?" Splashpaw begged.

"I guess so," Pebblefur shrugged. "I'll be back at the camp. I'm starved!" He turned and ran off through the undergrowth.

"So, I guess I'm watching you two?" Bearclaw grunted. "Fine." He sighed. "Splashpaw, you come hunt with me." He stood up, stretched, and padded off.

"Bye," Splashpaw muttered, trudging after his mentor.

Graypaw stared off after her brother and looked away. "Right," she murmured, tasting the ear. "Hunting…"

She scented a pigeon somewhere nearby. Graypaw looked around and padded a few steps forward, stopping when she saw the bird. It itched under its wing and picked up a seed of some sort. She crouched down and unsheathed her claws. _The elders will love this!_ Graypaw took a step forward; a twig snapped underneath her paw. "No!" she yowled. The bird flapped its wings and started to fly upwards. She leaped up and hooked her claws on the pigeon's wings, clawing it. It let out a screech before Graypaw nipped its neck and killed it quickly. She buried her catch and shook her pelt.

Graypaw tasted the air again, this time scenting vole. Following the scent, she spotted Ripplepaw slowly creeping up on it. She motioned with her tail to him and he nodded. The tom jumped and the small creature squealed and ran straight into Graypaw's paws, where she killed it with a swift bite. "Nice catch," he purred.

She shrugged and flattened her ears. "W-Well, you chased i-it," Graypaw stammered, embarrassed.

Ripplepaw let out an awkward cough. "I'll take this back to camp. Mind if I walk with you?"

Her heart raced. "N-Not at all!" Graypaw forced a purr. They walked back to camp together, each holding a piece of prey.


	11. Birdwing's having kits?

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading! (Sorry the chapters are so short...)

* * *

"So, uh," Graypaw mewed awkwardly as she took a bite of the pigeon she had caught. "Who won the battle?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ripplepaw meowed. "We won by a whisker." He smiled.

Her eyes widened. "What was it like? Were you scared?" Graypaw asked.

"I was a bit scared at first," he admitted. "But I got over it once I realized I was protecting my Clan from those fox-hearts. It was like…being cornered by a fox." Ripplepaw's eyes shined mischievously. "You know what that feels like, don't you?"

Graypaw giggled. "Yes, unfortunately!"

Crowtail padded over to the two apprentices. "Ripplepaw," he meowed sternly, "battle training."

"Oh, yeah," Ripplepaw stood up and licked his lips. "Bye, Graypaw!"

The mentor and apprentice bounded off through the tunnel. Graypaw gazed dreamily after him. "You love him," a voice purred behind her.

She jumped up and turned around, scared. It was Icepaw. "Don't scare me like that!" Graypaw hissed. "And no, I don't!"

"It's _so_ obvious, Graypaw," Icepaw said smoothly. "Admit it."

"N-No!" she shook her head.

"Anyways," the white she-cat went on, "guess who's having kits!"

"Um…you?" Graypaw said jokingly.

Icepaw laughed. "No, silly!" she purred. "Birdwing is! Her mate is Cottonfur."

Graypaw gasped. "Really? Did Whiskerdawn tell you?"

"Yeah," Icepaw nodded. "Want to go check on her?"

"Sure!" Graypaw agreed.


	12. Leafkit, Lionkit, and Shrewkit!

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Last kit!" Whiskerdawn yowled.

Graypaw poked her head out of the apprentices' den, tired. Sandyfur's kits were being born. Splashpaw sighed and sat outside. "I just want to sleep!" he cried.

Finally, Whiskerdawn padded out of the nursery with her fur ruffled. She stretched and went back in. Graypaw hissed in annoyance. After a few minutes, the medicine cat went inside her den. "Finally," Flamepaw muttered.

Otterpaw gave herself a quick grooming. "Let's go back to sleep, shall we?" she asked drowsily.

"Yeah," Icepaw yawned. "I didn't sleep at all!"

"I did!" Ripplepaw meowed as he padded out. "I had a dream of this squirrel, and-"

"No one cares!" Otterpaw snapped. He flicked his ear with her tail and went inside with Splashpaw, Icepaw, and Flamepaw.

Ripplepaw frowned. "It's ok," Graypaw purred. "She's just grumpy." She swiped her tongue around her jaws and added, "You know how she can get when she doesn't sleep." He nodded.

Graypaw went inside the den and curled up in her warm mossy nest. She tucked her nose under her tail and slowly fell asleep…

The next morning, Graypaw woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She jumped up and prodded Splashpaw in the side. "Hey," she whispered. "Want to see the kits?"

He rolled over and huffed, "Not right now, Graypaw!"

She shrugged and went outside. Ripplepaw was headed towards her. "Want to see the kits?" Graypaw repeated.

"Oh, uh," he shuffled his paws. "S-Sorry, I have a hunting patrol with Flamepaw. I need to wake him up. Bye!" He called over his shoulder once he entered the apprentices' den.

 _I guess it's just me, then,_ she thought. Graypaw bounded inside the nursery and saw three kits suckling at Sandyfur's belly. "They're wonderful!" she purred. "What are their names?"

Duskfur was sitting beside his mate, eyes shining. "Well," he began, "this little tortoiseshell she-cat is Leafkit." He carefully touched the she-kit's back with his tail tip. "The golden tom is Lionkit." Duskfur lapped his tongue over the small golden kit. "The last tom is Shrewkit." He jerked his head to the brown tom, who turned over and started mewling.

"I love them!" Graypaw mewed. "Do you want any fresh-kill?"

"No, but I think Sandyfur might," Duskfur replied.

Sandyfur lifted her head. "Oh, sure," she nodded. "Thank you, Graypaw."

She dipped her head, turned, and headed to the fresh-kill pile.


	13. Bramblepaw!

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading! Hahaha, plot twist!

* * *

Graypaw leaped at Pebblefur, but he quickly dodged and she landed on her face. Pain shot through her muzzle and she yelped in pain, sitting up. "Graypaw," Pebblefur sighed, "you need to focus more. Your warrior assessment is coming soon, and…I want you to pass. No, I _need_ you to pass. I know you'll be a great warrior one day. Maybe even Clan leader." His whiskers twitched. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

"No," she murmured. "I'm sorry." But Graypaw knew she was lying. She couldn't tell Pebblefur. Not anyone, ever.

His green eyes narrowed, as if he doubted her. "Maybe you need to rest," Pebblefur suggested, looking at the sky. "It's getting dark." It was true; the sun was setting, and Graypaw was tired. They padded back to camp slowly.

Graypaw curled up in her nest, wrapping her tail around herself. She fell asleep after a blurry Icepaw and Flamepaw entered the apprentices' den. Graypaw woke up at midnight, blinking away sleep from her eyes. She looked around and made sure no one was watching her. Quietly, she crept out of the den and looked around the moon-lit camp. She bounded to the dirt-place quietly, making sure not to make a sound. Graypaw slipped out and headed towards the Skyclan border. When she was there, she groomed her fur and tasted the air. _No scent,_ she thought, disappointed. The bushes on the Skyclan side rustled and a brown tom with white spots and amber eyes appeared. "Bramblepaw!" she purred, licking him between the ears.

"Hi," the Skyclan apprentice purred back, smiling.

Suddenly, Graypaw's heart seemed to stop. _No… why am I doing this? I can't love a cat from another Clan!_ Her eyes widened. _Especially since I love Ripplepaw! Can I love two cats? Wait, I love Bramblepaw!?_ "Something wrong?" Bramblepaw's smooth voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Huh? N-No!" Graypaw shook her head. "I'm just worried that someone will find us…"

"Don't worry," he murmured, entwining his tail with hers. "They won't. Besides, we're just friends. Right?"

"R-Right," she agreed. "We're doing nothing wrong."

They played with a moss ball until they knew it was almost dawn. "Bye!" Bramblepaw whispered. She purred and smiled, blue eyes shining with love. Graypaw turned and ran back to camp. _Just friends,_ She thought as she ran. "Just friends…"


	14. Icetail, Ottersplash, and Ripplefur

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Graypaw awoke to a sharp prodding in her side. She jumped up, fur fluffed. "What?" she asked, looking around.

"Relax, it's just me," Icepaw soothed. "Are you okay? All night you were saying 'just friends'."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, um… I'm okay. A bad dream, I guess." _Bramblepaw…_

Icepaw sniffed her friend's fur. Graypaw froze in fear. "You—uh, smell like the forest," she said. "Have you been out?"

 _Oh, Starclan!_ Otterpaw poked her head in the den. "Icepaw!" she called. "It's time for our warrior assessment!"

"What?" Graypaw gasped. "You didn't tell me you had your assessment today!" She was thankful to change the subject.

"It was a surprise," Icepaw admitted. "It's only me, Otterpaw, and Ripplepaw."

"Good luck!" the gray apprentice called as her friend left the den.

* * *

"Otterpaw," Miststar meowed. "You will now be known as Ottersplash." The young warrior dipped her head and disappeared into a crowd of cheering cats. "Icepaw, you will now be known as Icetail." The cats cheered again as the new white-furred warrior sat beside Graypaw, embarrassed. "And last, but not least, Ripplepaw. You will now be known as Ripplefur."

Graypaw cheered his name the loudest, of course. After all the cats congratulated them, she bounded over to them happily with Splashpaw. "Congrats!" she purred.

"Thanks," Icetail mewed. "I don't really like all that attention…"

Splashpaw nudged Ripplefur in a friendly way. "Congrats, Ripplefur!" he purred.

"Should we all go hunting?" Ottersplash suggested.

"Sure!"


	15. Another battle

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading! SORRY IT'S SHORT!

* * *

"Duskfur, Crowtail, Rosewhisker, Icetail, Ripplefur, Graypaw, and Splashpaw," Miststar yowled. "I want you seven to invade Skyclan!"

Graypaw's belly flipped. _What about Bramblepaw? I can't hurt him!_ She sighed. "Let's go," Duskfur, the lead, meowed. He turned and sped off with the other warriors.

Graypaw frowned and followed reluctantly with Splashpaw. They reached the border. "Why are we having this battle?" her brother whispered.

"I think Skyclan tried to take a kit," Graypaw murmured. "Something like that, I don't know. The warriors won't tell."

Splashpaw nodded. They padded into Skyclan territory with no hesitation. The cats tasted the air and whispered to each other. "Mountainclan cats!" some cat screeched.

Graypaw whipped her head around and saw a patrol of four cats. One raced off. She bared her fangs, lashing her tail. _Forget Bramblepaw! This is my Clan…_ "Mountainclan, attack!" Duskfur yowled.

She leaped at a black-furred she-cat and raked her claws down her pelt. The Skyclan cat hissed and rolled over, crushing Graypaw in the process. The breath was driven out of the grey apprentice as the Skyclan cat rolled. The weight was suddenly gone and Graypaw could breathe again. She sat up and gasped for air. She saw Splashpaw pinning down the black cat. More Skyclan cats had appeared and were battling the other warriors. Graypaw saw a brown tom cornering Icetail, the white she-cat clawing at his muzzle. She let out a battle screech and jumped on the tom's back, sinking her claws in and biting his ear. The tom swatted her away like a fly and raked Icetail's flank. "No!" Graypaw snarled.

Graypaw bit down hard on the Skyclan tom's tail. He gasped in pain and turned around, swiping a paw at her head, but she was faster. She ducked down and he missed. "Mountainclan, retreat!" Duskfur screeched, a bit of fear edging his voice. _We_ will _win next time!_ Graypaw thought angrily as she fled with Icetail at her side.


	16. Get over it!

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Why did we retreat?" Graypaw hissed at Duskfur once she left the medicine cat's den.

"It was too dangerous," the warrior replied. "They were stronger than us. It's simple. Don't worry, Graypaw, next time we have a battle we will win."

 _Stronger than us? More like you were scared!_ Graypaw thought bitterly, turning away. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse, her wounds stinging. Icetail limped over and sat in front of her. "Are your wounds okay?" Graypaw asked.

"Yeah, they're fine," Icetail nodded. "My flank hurts, though. That tom was fierce!" She winced in pain.

She took a few bites of the mouse and nudged the rest to Icetail. "I'm not hungry," Graypaw muttered. "I'm going to go battle training. I _know_ I can fight better."

* * *

"We shouldn't have retreated!" Graypaw growled to Splashpaw and Flamepaw as they sat in the apprentices' den, getting ready to sleep. "If we fought a little longer, we would have won."

"That's all you've been about all day," Flamepaw complained. "Get over it."

"No! You weren't there, you wouldn't understand," Graypaw snapped.

"No, Graypaw," Splashpaw sighed. "He's right. It's only a battle, you know."

"They tried to steal a kit!" she glared at him. "Don't you care about the kits?" Bramblepaw was the last thing on her mind.

"That's just a rumor," Flamepaw mumbled. "Of course we care about the kits. Can we sleep now? Please?"

Graypaw lay down in her nest, scowling. _Toms_ … was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep.


	17. Think, and quick!

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Bramblepaw flicked the moss ball towards Graypaw. She caught it easily in her paws and flicked it back. _We could've won that battle! Aargh…_ She thought, but didn't dare say it out loud incase the Skyclan apprentice challenged her. Graypaw caught it in the air as Bramblepaw kicked it to her. She hit it back to him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem angry. Is it about the…battle?"

Graypaw shrugged, secretly panicking. "Nah, I'm fine," she meowed casually.

His amber eyes flashed with doubt. "Hmm…okay."

"Race you to that tree!" she said suddenly, trying to change the subject.

Graypaw turned and raced to the tree. She could hear paw steps pounding behind her. She leaped up and sank her claws into the tree, pulling herself up. Graypaw kept climbing until she reached a pretty high branch. Bramblepaw leaped up beside her, the branch swaying under their weight. "Graypaw," he hissed.

She looked at him. "What?" Graypaw asked, tilting her head.

"Someone's coming," Bramblepaw whispered. His eyes were wide, full of panic and fear. "From your Clan."

Her beautiful blue eyes widened. "Oh, Starclan help me…" Graypaw whispered. She pressed closer to Bramblepaw, afraid.

The undergrowth quivered below the two apprentices. Bearclaw, Fawnpelt, and Littletail appeared. _No! Please, go away!_ They sprayed the border and tasted the air. "There's Skyclan scent!" Littletail gasped.

"No," Fawnpelt shook her head. "There's Mountainclan scent covering it. A cat must have strayed over a border and one of our warriors—or apprentices—chased them off."

"Maybe their horrid scent is just drifting over the border," Bearclaw suggested.

"I guess so," Littletail agreed. She sniffed the ground. "It smells of Graypaw."

Graypaw tensed. "We should act out me chasing you off," she mewed quietly.

"Good idea," Bramblepaw nodded. "Ready?"

She took a deep breath and gave him a small nod. Bramblepaw let out a screech and jumped down from the tree. Graypaw jumped after him and 'chased' him out of Mountainclan territory. "And stay out!" she yowled as his tail disappeared behind a tree.

Graypaw turned to look at the warriors. "Oh, hi," she greeted.

"Did you chase him out?" Littletail's eyes widened.

"Um—yeah," Graypaw nodded, hunching her shoulders awkwardly.

"Good job," Fawnpelt purred.

"Th-Thanks," she stammered.

"What were you doing out here?" Bearclaw demanded.

"Hunting," Graypaw lied, thinking quickly. "No luck. I came out a few minutes ago or so, I don't know." She forced a purr. "I guess prey doesn't come out this early. Heh…"


	18. Flamepaw loves me?

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Graypaw cleaned her whiskers after her meal with Ripplefur. "Want to go for a walk?" she asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't," Ripplefur muttered. "I would, but I have to go on patrol. Maybe later, though." He walked away.

 _I guess warrior's have their duties,_ she thought sadly. Graypaw stood up and shook her pelt. She noticed Ottersplash's tail disappearing behind the bramble screen of the medicine cat's den. She followed the warrior and found her lying down a moss nest, coughing. "What's wrong?" Graypaw tilted her head slightly.

Whiskerdawn appeared from the shadows, dropping a sweet-smelling herb. "She has whitecough," she meowed.

Graypaw's eyes widened. "Oh, Starclan! Are you okay?" she gasped.

"I-I'm-" Ottersplash began but got cut off by a raspy cough. "I'm fine." She gave the apprentice a weak smile.

"No, you're not!" Graypaw growled.

Fawnpelt barged into the den. "Oh, my kit!" she yowled as she sniffed Ottersplash's pelt.

Whiskerdawn whisked Graypaw out of the den like a kit. "You might want to stay out," she murmured. "We don't want other cats getting sick, do we? You can visit her later."

"O-Okay," Graypaw nodded, her heart twisting with grief for her Clanmate.

Icetail brushed past her and ran into the medicine cat's den. Graypaw bounded to Splashpaw, who was showing the kits a hunting crouch. She backed away and bumped into Flamepaw. "Graypaw!" he purred. "I was looking for you."

She whirled around and gave him a small nod. "What do you need?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Flamepaw asked. Was that _love_ shining in his eyes!?

 _Oh, great… but I love Ripplepaw and Bramblepaw!_ "Oh, sure," Graypaw shrugged casually. They padded out of the entrance to camp, Graypaw's fur bristling.

"Something wrong?" Flamepaw asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" she mewed, looking away and sighing. _What am I going to do?_


	19. Skyclan encounter

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Race you to the Skyclan border!" Flamepaw mewed, running off.

Graypaw smiled and ran after him, the wind ruffling her fur and her tail streaming behind her. She caught up with the orange-furred apprentice, panting. She leaped over puddles and branches. Graypaw put on a burst of speed, smirking at Flamepaw. His eyes widened in surprise as he tried to run faster. She skidded to a halt at the border, gasping for breath. Flamepaw stopped a few pawsteps behind her. "Graypaw! You-"

"You're on Skyclan territory!" She turned around and saw a golden she-cat baring her teeth at her, claws unsheathed.

She quickly jumped back onto her territory. "I-I'm sorry!" Graypaw stammered, frowning. "It was an accident, honestly!"

The she-cat growled. "Excuses?" she rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'd expect that from a Mountainclan cat. I'm reporting this to-"

Bramblepaw appeared by the cat's side. "Wait," he meowed, glancing at Graypaw, "the mouse-brain was just acting like a kit, racing with her stinking Clanmate." He winked at her. "Just let it slide. They really should learn where the border line is."

Graypaw held back a sigh of relief and twitched her ears at Bramblepaw. The she-cat turned, head held high, and stalked off with the brown tom following her. She turned to face Flamepaw, who was tense with his tail curled over his back. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Flamepaw seemed to jump out of his fur. "I'm fine!" he mewed. He shook his head. "I was just scared…"

She shrugged and gave him a reassuring lick on the shoulder. "Come on, let's hunt," Graypaw suggested. She tasted the air and bounded off.


	20. Death at a Gathering

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Graypaw stood by Splashpaw and Flamepaw, waiting for some of the cats to gather beside Miststar. This was her fourth Gathering, and although she had to some before, she was still excited. Graypaw licked a paw and drew it over her ear. "Stop fussing about your fur," Icetail purred, coming to stand beside her best friend. "You're fine."

"Oh, I know," Graypaw sighed. "I just don't want other cats to judge me!" _I don't want_ Bramblepaw _to judge me,_ she thought grimly.

Icetail flicked her ear with her tail. Miststar let out a yowl and started running out of the entrance, cats streaming behind him. Graypaw nudged Icetail and ran off. Soon the white she-cat caught up with her, Moontail on the other side. "My kit," she mewed. "I didn't know I'd live to see the day of my two kits running off to their first Gathering!"

"Mom, it's my fourth," Graypaw muttered, embarrassed.

Moontail let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and slowed her pace to talk with Fawnpelt. At last, they reached the huge empty space with grass and flowers dotting the sandy ground, a big rock sitting at the end like a sleeping cat. "We're the first ones here!" Splashpaw shot ahead and started leaping around, crushing the flowers under his heavy paws.

"Control yourself," Bearclaw snapped.

Pebblefur rolled his eyes, purring. "They're apprentices. It's what they do."

Icetail giggled and sat in the middle of the clearing with Graypaw. Soon Skyclan poured into the clearing, milling around and sharing news with the other Clan. She spotted Bramblepaw and smiled at him. He looked at her, eyes shining, and the turned around to talk with the group of apprentices; Flamepaw and Splashpaw, then some other cats. "Why don't you join them?" Icetail asked.

"Oh, um…" Graypaw shrugged. "I-I guess I don't feel comfortable with Skyclan."

"It's a Gathering," she murmured. "They won't hurt you."

She shook her head. Miststar sat at the top of Big-Rock, his yellow gaze sweeping the crowd of cats. The Skyclan leader, Amberstar, stood next to him and whispered something in his ear. "The Gathering has begun," she announced.

The cats were instantly quiet. _So that's how much power you have when you're a leader._ "Prey is running well in Skyclan," Amberstar meowed. Her green eyes flashed. "We've had cats crossing our borders, but, other than that we're fine." Graypaw felt tons of eyes burning her pelt; looking down, she sighed and felt Icetail's tail lie on her shoulder. "We have two new warriors—Orangewhisker and Grasstail."

"Orangewhisker! Grasstail!" the cheers erupted from the crowd and soon died down.

Graypaw glanced at Bramblepaw who seemed he was trying not to laugh. She noticed he was sitting next to a black-and-white she-cat, who was grinning and purring. Jealousy gripped Graypaw's heart as she caught his eye. She looked back at the leaders, narrowing her eyes. Satisfaction washed through her as the apprentice sensed Bramblepaw's guilt. Miststar stood up, nodding at the Skyclan leader, and meowed, "Prey is running well, too. We-"

Suddenly a loud, agonizing screech rang throughout the clearing. Then silence. Graypaw turned around and saw the cats had formed a big circle, clearing away from something. She shoved through them and stopped at the front, frozen. "N-No…" she whispered.

Moontail was lying dead on the ground. Blood was pooling around her, the she-cat's flank twitching. Graypaw slowly made her way to her mother, grief ripping her apart. Splashpaw ran to the body and pressed his nose into her cold fur. "My-My wonderful kits," Moontail whispered hoarsely. "I love you both…"

"Who did this!?" Splashpaw yowled.

"I-I-" Moontail got cut off by a twitch and then was motionless.

"No!" Graypaw screeched. "Which one of you did this?" She turned around, facing the cats. Her claws were unsheathed and her fur was bristling. Splashpaw said nothing, just stared up at the sky. Graypaw's voice echoed around the clearing.

Miststar dipped his head to the apprentices, silent. "Show yourself!" Graypaw snapped. "Come on, you coward! Do it!" She lashed her tail, anger surging through her.

"I think it's time we left," Amberstar meowed. "I can't believe someone would do this. I'm truly sorry." She gathered her warriors and left, leaving only Mountainclan in the clearing.

Splashpaw slowly padded to the Mountainclan leader and looked at him, eyes filled with sadness. "Can we sleep here tonight?" he asked. "P-Please, Miststar?"

"It's dangerous," Fawnpelt mewed, gazing longingly at Moontail, as if thinking she would come alive if she stared long enough.

Miststar looked at the moon and sighed, frowning. "Okay," he nodded. "But I want someone to stay with you."

Flamepaw ran up to them, pressing close to Graypaw. "I will," he volunteered.

"No," Miststar shook his head. "A warrior. I'm sure Graypaw and Splashpaw want to be alone with their mother."

The apprentice let out a low and short growl. "I will," Pebblefur stepped up.

"Very well," Miststar mumbled. "Let's go. I'm sorry, Graypaw… She was a wonderful cat and is a great loss to our Clan." He murmured. "We will sit vigil tomorrow night. It's been hard today." Turning around, he padded out of the clearing with all the cats behind him, except Pebblefur, Graypaw, and Splashpaw.


	21. Back to camp

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Shuddering as a cold wind ruffled her fur, Graypaw dragged her mother's body under Big-Rock and curled next to it. She buried her nose into Moontail's cold pelt and sighed, closing her eyes. Graypaw felt the warm bodies of Splashpaw and Pebblefur lie down beside her and fell asleep to the light snoring of her brother and mentor…

The next morning, she woke up to bird chirping. Graypaw stood up and growled, "How are the birds so happy when my mother just died?"

"They don't understand our language," Pebblefur mewed, lifting his head. "We should get back to camp."

Splashpaw let out a whimper and snuggled closer to Moontail. Graypaw sadly nudged him and murmured, "We have to. We'll have vigil tonight, like Miststar said, remember?"

He sighed and lapped at her fur. She looked at Moontail's body and narrowed her blue eyes. _I need to find out who that killer is!_ Graypaw raced to the spot where her mother had been killed and sniffed the ground. No scent; the light rain at night had washed it away. Pebblefur and Splashpaw draped the body over their shoulders and trudged out of the clearing. She shook her pelt and bounded after them. At camp, they lied her body in the center of camp as cats appeared out of their dens. Lilywhisker sniffed Moontail's fur and mewed, "Could someone please get rosemary?"

Whiskerdawn appeared with the herb and spread it over Moontail, covering the scent of death. Graypaw held back a wail, feeling like a kit without her mother. Well, she was without her mother. Miststar stood beside the two apprentices and said, "If you'd like, you two don't have to do any duties. I understand how sad you are."

"Thank you," Graypaw dipped her head, "but I still need to help my Clan. My mother's death can't stop me from doing my duties."

The leader's eyes flashed as though he were impressed. "You speak like a true warrior," Miststar commented. "Okay, Graypaw. Splashpaw?"

"S-Same," he stammered.

"Very well," he nodded. "Lilywhisker, organize the patrols. Whiskerdawn, I'd like to speak to you in my den." Miststar flicked his tail and disappeared in his den behind the Highrock.

Graypaw turned to the deputy and stood beside Flamepaw, pressing close to him and feeling comfortable. She realized Ripplefur gazing at her, jealousy clearly filling his eyes. She looked away and stared at her paws. "Milkyfur, Crowtail, and Redfur," Lilywhisker meowed. "You are on a hunting patrol. Rosewhisker, Cottonfur, Bearclaw, and Splashpaw; you will be at the Skyclan border." The cats she had called quickly left the camp.

"Graypaw and Flamepaw," she continued, "I want you to practice a battle against Ripplefur. I'll be there to judge you."

Graypaw's heart lurched in fear. _Against Ripplefur!?_ "What about Pebblefur?" she asked hesitantly.

Lilywhisker shook her head. "He needs a break," she replied. "He told me he'd been freezing at night."

Pebblefur glanced at his apprentice, frowned, and nodded in agreement. "Let's go," Lilywhisker announced. She looked at Ripplefur and padded out of the entrance.


	22. Training gone wrong

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does!

* * *

They reached the training area just as Lilywhisker was settling down at the side. "Okay," she meowed.

When she finished speaking, Duskfur came running in. "S-Sorry," he dipped his head. "I was finishing my meal."

"No worries," the deputy smiled.

He glanced at the apprentices and sat beside Lilywhisker. "Begin. Claws sheathed, please."

Flamepaw and Graypaw started to circle around Ripplefur, tail tips twitching. The warrior glared at them and pounced on Flamepaw, pinning him down. Graypaw leaped onto his back and gently bit his ear, then shoved him off her friend. He stumbled away—but didn't fall—and leaped again, this time aiming for her. She dodged and turned around, nipping his hind leg. Ripplefur whirled around and charged for her. She was about to run, but was pinned down by the strong tom. Flamepaw ran to them and batted at him, pushing him off the she-cat with a mighty heave. Graypaw jumped up, shaking her pelt, and earned a mew from Lilywhisker, "Graypaw, you won't have time to fix your pelt in battle. Remember that."

Graypaw dipped her head to the deputy and turned to see Ripplefur pinning down Flamepaw. Blood was dripping from the apprentice's flank. "Flamepaw!" she screeched. "He's hurt!"

She raced to his side and growled at Ripplefur. His eyes widened in surprise as he backed away. Flamepaw let out a hiss of pain when Duskfur and Lilywhisker came to his side. "Ripplefur!" she gasped. "How could you?"

Ripplefur didn't reply, just stared at Flamepaw. Graypaw started lapping at his wound, wincing as the salty tang of blood hit her tongue. She pressed her paws against the wound again, snarling. "I'll take Ripplefur to camp," Duskfur meowed. "Come on." He narrowed his eyes and stomped out of the clearing, Ripplefur trudging behind him.

Flamepaw stood up, flinching. "I-I'm fine," he mewed.

"No, you're not!" Graypaw snapped. "I'll help you." He sighed and leaned on her shoulder as they limped back to camp, Lilywhisker on his other side.

At camp, the deputy rushed him to the medicine cat's den, Ripplefur hunched over as Miststar scolded him. Splashpaw ran to his sister and asked, "What happened to Flamepaw?"

"R-Ripplefur clawed him in a training exercise," Graypaw murmured.

"He's the killer!" Splashpaw yowled. "He is, I know it!"

Graypaw's eyes widened. "You think so?" she tilted her head, an idea forming in her mind. "You're right…!" She dug her claws into the ground, glancing at Moontail's unmoving body in the center of the clearing.

Suddenly, a voice whispered in her ear, _No…_ But it was barely just a breeze that ruffled her ear fur. Graypaw shook her head and padded to her mother's body. A long claw mark ran down her throat to her belly. _Moontail…I was in love with a killer._


	23. Flamewhisker and Jealousy

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Blood splashed on the ground. A screech filled the silent night air and gasps of shock rang around the clearing. Graypaw opened her eyes wide, panting. "Are you okay?" Flamepaw asked, nudging her.

She sat up and looked around. _I'm back at the clearing,_ Graypaw thought with relief. She nodded at him and meowed, "I'm going outside."

"Guess what?" Flamepaw squealed, blocking her way out. "I'm going to be a warrior today!"

Graypaw grinned at him, ignoring the pain that tore her heart. "That's great!" she purred.

She padded around him and went into camp, stretching. Graypaw saw Splashpaw whispering to Ripplefur. They both looked around and hunched over. Graypaw flicked her tail and padded over to them. Both toms turned around and stared at her. "What are you talking about?" she growled. "Me? Or my dead mother that Ripplefur _killed_?"

Ripplefur's eyes widened. "He didn't kill Moontail!" Splashpaw snapped. "Ripplefur is my best friend. He would never to such a thing."

"I thought I was your best fr-"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather here beneath the Big-Rock for a Clan meeting," Miststar yowled.

Lionkit, Leafkit, and Shrewkit bounded out of the nursery. "Are we apprentices?" Leafkit squeaked.

"No," Sandyfur murmured. Duskfur nudged them back into the nursery and purred at his mate. She turned and sat in front of the entrance to the nursery.

Flamepaw burst out of the apprentices' den and sat next to Miststar. The leader nodded at him. Graypaw sat down and looked up at him, eyes shining. Once all the cats had gathered, the Mountainclan leader began. "Flamepaw," Miststar meowed. "I hope Duskfur has passed on all his courage and loyalty."

The warrior dipped his head. "Of course, Miststar."

"Then, in the name of Starclan," he yowled. "Flamepaw, you will now be known as Flamewhisker. May Starclan look down on this young cat and guide his paws."

"Flamewhisker! Flamewhisker!" All the cats except Ripplefur cheered his name. When they all congratulated him, Graypaw pressed her muzzle to his.

"Congratulations," she mewed. "I'm proud." Graypaw laughed.

Flamewhisker laughed too. He touched his nose to her ear and murmured, "I love you, Graypaw."

Her blue eyes widened. Ripplefur padded past just as she mewed, "I-I love you, too."

The grey tom bristled and let out a quiet snarl. Flamewhisker turned and bounded off to talk to Splashpaw. Graypaw bounded to Pebblefur, who was talking with Bearclaw. "Pebblefur," she meowed. "When is my warrior assessment? I want to be a warrior!"

Pebblefur purred. "Well, you're in luck," he replied. "It's tomorrow!"


	24. Dont lay a claw on him

I don't own Warriors! Thanks for reading! (Erin Hunter owns Warriors)

* * *

Last night, Birdwing had had her kits. Graypaw rushed into the nursery and saw the two wriggling scraps of fur at the she-cat's belly. Cottonfur crouched beside his mate, eyes shining. "They're adorable," Graypaw mewed.

"Thank you," Birdwing replied.

"What are their names?"

Cottonfur pointed to a pale brown she-kit with green eyes. "This is Applekit," he explained. "Her sister is Skykit." The second kit was a little white she-kit with gray patches and blue eyes.

"I'll protect them!" Lionkit came to stand beside Birdwing. "State your—uh…" He looked at his siblings and back at Graypaw. "State your business!"

Shrewkit tackled his brother while Leafkit tried to nudge them apart. Sandyfur guided them out of the nursery, apologized to Birdwing, and followed her kits. Graypaw dipped her head and left, tail twitching. She saw Flamewhisker leaving the camp with Ripplefur. _Oh, no!_ Graypaw silently followed them. She dived behind a tree when Flamewhisker asked, "Did you hear that?"

"No, just keep following me, okay?"

Graypaw followed them to a small clearing and saw Flamewhisker grooming himself. "Do you know why I brought you here?" Ripplefur growled.

She dived under a bush and watched them, heart pounding. "Um… no," Flamewhisker shook his head.

Ripplefur pounced at him and pinned him down, claws unsheathed. "You stole Graypaw from me!" he hissed, tearing a clump of fur from the orange warrior's shoulder.

Graypaw yowled and leaped out of the bush, shoving Ripplefur away. "No, he didn't!" she screeched. " _You_ killed my mother! I hate you! I can't believe I've ever loved you!"

"I didn't kill your mother!" Ripplefur gasped. "How could you accuse me of that? I-I didn't, I swear to Starclan!"

She clawed his muzzle and snarled. "Get away from me and Flamewhisker!"

Flamewhisker jumped up and stood beside Graypaw, eyes blazing. "Leave us alone," he snapped. "Don't ever lay a claw on her, or I'll-"

Before he could finish, Ripplefur turned and bounded off. "You'll pay!" he vowed. "Both of you!"


End file.
